


Harry Potter and the Secret Room

by Mnelson101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: First story... hope you guys enjoy. feel free to message me with suggestions and what not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story... hope you guys enjoy. feel free to message me with suggestions and what not.

   Hi there, my name is Harry Potter and I just started my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m also gay which everyone knows thanks to the Daily Prophet. I’ve always know that I was gay, the only people who don't know are my nasty aunt and uncle. They’d kill me if they knew. They hate gays just as much as they hate magic. At least at Hogwarts I can be myself, and know one cares. I wish I could live with my godfather Sirius, but I’m not allowed yet so he says. He wants me to live with the Dursley one more time, before I move in with him.  
  “Get up. Time to make breakfast” said Petunia as she banged on the door.  
  “Yes Aunt Petunia.” Said Harry as he got up out of bed. Only one more week till I get to go the Burrow.  
  “Come on.” said Petunia as she banged on the door again. Harry made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, to start making breakfast for his “family”.  
  “Whats the hold up?” said Dudley.  
  “It’s coming.” said Harry as he plated the breakfast and handed a plate to Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon.  
As his family ate, harry ran back up hoping they didn’t need anything, was thinking of when he was going to the burrow, to stay with his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron is one of 7 children, and is dirt poor. But Harry doesn't care. We met 2 years ago on the Hogwarts Express, where we also met our other friend Hermione Granger, who is muggle-born. We vastly became friends, and have been insurable every since. They both helped me defeat Lord Voldemort. in my first year, and also helped with the Chamber of Secrets, in our second year. Harry has been going to the burrow since last summer for the last few weeks of summer before the new term started at Hogwarts.  
  “Chirp, Chirp.”said Hedwig, who wanted to go out.  
  “Hedwig, you know I can’t let you out till dark. When we get to the burrow, you can fly all around you want.” said Harry as he petted his snowy owl.  
Harry then went back downstairs sensing that he was going to get called, and upon his arrival his Uncle was about to call him.  
  “Good you here, we’re heading out, there’s a list of chores for you to do. I expect them to be done when we come back within 2 hours time.” said Uncle Vernon as he led his family minus Harry to the car and drove off to who knows where.  
Harry on the other hand didn't care. He’s used to this kind of treatment. So it took him 20 minutes to do his chores, since he had them down pact. At first it would take a hour, but he's done them so many times. With 2 hours time, his nasty family was home once again.  
  “Boy.” said Vernon  
  “Yes Uncle Vernon?” said Harry as he entered the living room  
  “Start dinner.” said Vernon who sat his fat body on the couch next to his equally fat son Dudley.  
So harry did as told, but what he didn’t know was this was going to be his last night here, as Molly and Arthur were on their way to get Harry a bit early. Once dinner was done, there was a crash in the back yard, and mumbling from Molly yelling at her husband.  
  “Now Arthur you crushed the flowers again.” said Molly as she took her wand out and fixed them back right.  
  “What on bloody hell was that?” asked Vernon.  
Harry knew who, just by the voice, and he could sense their magic. That’s one thing he had began to notice over the end of the school year. He has been able to sense other peoples magic. He was going to ask Professor Dumbledore, but he figured that every witch and wizard could.  
  “Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for 2 more weeks.” Said Harry has he ran and hugged Molly.  
  “Well we figured you could stay a extra week, plus Dumbledore insisted that we get you now.” said Molly  
  “Well thats works. Let me go get my trunk.” said Harry as he was about to go get them when he was stopped by Arthur.  
  “It’s already been done. Dumbledore had your trunk and everything moved to the burrow before we came and got you. Now lets go, Ron will be happy to see you.” said Arthur.  
  “Ok. Well see you next summer.” said Harry to his aunt and uncle. who just ignored him as usual.  
  “Well then, lets go.” Said Molly, who was annoyed that the Dursley didn’t see Harry off. She was use to it, but it still bothered her.  
  “So how are we getting back to the burrow?” asked Harry once they were outside and didn't see any brooms  
  “We are going to apparate dear.” said Molly as she grabbed onto Harrys arm. “Hold on dear.” said Molly as she vanished into thin air. A few minutes later all three of them are standing outside the burrow.  
  “Welcome home Harry.” said Molly as she and the two men walk towards the home of the Weasley’s.  
  “Harry.” said Ron as he saw Harry walk through the door  
  “Ron. It’s good to see you.” said Harry  
  “It’s good to see you to. Ive missed my best mate.” said Harry as he hugged Ron before sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  “How’s your summer been?” asked Run as he at next to Harry and waited for dinner.  
  “You know the usual. Getting bothered by the Dursley’s . And just waiting for Hogwarts to start. Have you heard from Hermione?” asked Harry  
  “I’m right here.” said Hermione as she came down the stairs with Ginny, Fred and George.  
  “Hermione. It’s good to see you.” said harry as he got up and hugged her.  
  “Like wise Harry.” said Hermione returning the hug.  
  “Harry, would you like some dinner?” asked Molly, as she sat down with a pot floating next to her.  
  “Sure, I’m starving.” said Harry.  
Molly served everyone and made a plate for Percy, who was up in his room doing something for the Ministry.  
  “So when are going to diagon alley?” Asked Ron after dinner was served all the Weasley’s plus Harry and Hermione were in the living room relaxing.  
  “As soon as the owl post brings, your letters.” said Molly.  
  “Ok. So Harry when are you going to live with Sirius?” asked Ron  
  “I think after this summer, but I however the Christmas Holiday I can go there instead of staying at Hogwarts.” Said Harry  
  “Cool, Maybe I can convince mom and see if we all can go.” said Ron  
  “I heard that Ronald. And I need to think about it and talk to Dumbledore and Sirius.” said Molly. “Now don’t stay up to late.” said Molly as she kissed everyone before heading off to bed.  
  “Ok, mom. Well Harry lets head up to my room for the night.” said Ron as he got up  
  “Sure. Night everyone. See you all in the morning” said Harry as he followed Ron upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Enjoy

While Ron and Harry were sleeping someone else was awake. And that was Draco Malfory. He couldn’t sleep. Why? Well he was thinking about his crush. Mr. Harry Potter. He has had a crush on him since the first day of Hogwarts. Every since he say him getting of the train. 

“Why doesn’t he like me?” Draco thought to himself while looking outside at the full moon. “Why can’t he see that he’s loved. I mean he has his friends and all, but he needs me to. I think I’m gonna tell him this year.” 

While Draco was thinking this over, Harry was thinking about his crush Draco. Like Draco, Harry had a crush on him since the very first day of school. Harry has also decided to tell Draco of his feelings. Before he knew it it was morning and he was being awoken by Molly. 

“Boys it’s time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon.” Said Molly at the door to Rons room. 

“Ron wake up.” Harry said as he throw his pillow at his best friend. 

“Hmm.” Ron said groggily as he stretched. 

Harry being what he is, couldn’t help looking at his fried. How hot he was, or the fact that he has morning wood. Harry wished he could do something about it, but he knew Ron would freak, and yeah Ron knows I’m gay, but he’s against us fooling around, and besides Ron is straight, and likes Hermione. and I also really liked Draco. But Harry could dream right? 

“Come on, I bet Fred and George will eat everything before we get down there.” Said Harry.

“Ok, Ok. Let to go to the bathroom and i’ll meet you there.” said Ron as he stretched again before scratching his balls, and walking to the bathroom. 

Harry made his way down and was followed by Ron a few minutes later. 

“Morning Harry.” said Hermione as she was siting down drinking a cup of coffee with the rest of the Weasley clan. 

“Morning” said Harry as he grabbed a cup of coffee. 

“How did everyone sleep?” asked Arthur who was tinkering with some Muggle kids toy.

Most or all of them grumbled a quick ok, before shoveling more food into there mouths. 

“Thats good, I guess.” said Molly who rolled her eyes at her family and Harry, but had a smile on her face as she did it. She really did love them all. Even considered Harry and Hermione as her own family. Just as she was about to speak Errol, their owl suddenly slammed into the window. 

“Oh the post. I wish someone would have opened the window. You all know he’s a bit dimwitted.” said Molly as she went to retrieve  the owl and the mail while also glaring at her kids. 

“Sorry Mum” said Fred

“We didn’t think about it.” said George who was smirking as he looked at his twin with a devious smirk. 

“Well, then I shouldn’t take you lot to Diagon Alley.” said Molly who was trying to stifle a laugh as she knew that they wouldn’t bother even if she asked. Hell she even forgets to open the window at times. 

“But mom, we need to go. We need our books to study and well do things at Hogwarts that we do.” said Fred, who was a bit scared. 

“Yeah.” George said with a mouth full of food. 

“To do what? Get students in trouble?” said Hermione who know wha they twins were really doing. As a prefect she know their antics and tried to stop them, but Ron would some how let them off. She couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help it, he likes the bloody idiot. 

“What now never.”” said George. But he knew she was messing with them in a sibling sort of way. 

All the Wesleay’s had consider Harry and Hermione as family. They all protected them and vise versa. Even Ginny would always be besides Hermione when she need help or something.

“Ok, ok. Well going once everyone is showered and dressed. Now hop to it. and no magic to get you to smell clean. Fred, George that means you guys. The last time you did that, the house smelled for days. said Molly as she shooed them all upstairs to get ready. 

“Yes Mum.” said the twins.

Once they were all ready to go, they went to the fireplace two at a time. They didn’t want a repeat of last year. To which Harry was grateful for. 

“Ok you guys know they drill. Take some floo powder, and we will all meet at the flourish and blotts then head over to gringotts.” said Molly as she passed the bowl containing the floo powder. Once everyone had a handful, they went in groups. First Molly and Arthur, then the twins, Hermione and Ginny, and last Ron and Harry. Harry hearts began to skip a bit, because he was nervous they would end up somewhere else. But to his surprise they ended up at the leaky cauldron, following the girls to there meeting spot. 

Harry remembers his first time here with Hagrid, just 2 years ago. 

He couldn’t believe this was real. He was also happy to be leaving his Aunt and Uncle, even if it was for a few months. 

“Come one mate. Were gonna lose the girls, and Mum won’t be happy.” said Ron as he pulled Harry out of his daydream.

“Ok, I’m coming, you can let go of me Ron.” said Harry as he was being dragged

“Sorry. What happened? You looked like you were lost.” said Ron

“I was remembering my first time here with Hagrid.” said Harry as he and Ron caught up with the rest of the group.

“What about Hagrid?” asked Hermione as she was of course head buried in a book already.

“Oh I was just telling Ron, about my memory of coming here with Hagrid for the first time.” said Harry.

As the Weasley plus Hermione and Harry were shopping for their books, finding out out how much to get from their family fault. Draco was also there with his mother who was helping her darling son.

“Draco, take this.” said Narcissa Malfoy 

“Yes Mother.” said a obedient Darco who was bored and wanted to go home. But they he saw the mop of untidy black hair of his crush., and he wanted to go say hi and maybe kiss him or confess his love. Not knowing that his Mother knew that Draco was gay and liking the Chosen One. She saw the look on her sons face. She knew he would tell hr when he’s ready, and already had divorce papers ready incase Lucius didn’t accept her son. 

“Draco, I think I forgot to grab on of your books, and you go and grab me another one?” asked Narcissa, who did have it, but secretly knew Draco wanted to go say hi to his crush.

“Uh, sure Mum.” said Draco who was relieved.

Draco was heading down the stairs when Harry was going up.

“Watch it Potter!” Draco sneered. (Why is he so damn hot)

“Malfoy” Harry said back with venom in his voice. (Damn I want him)

“What are you doing here? Looking for hand-me-downs?” asked Draco trying to keep his image and his feelings hidden for Harry from him.

“Funny I should be asking the same-thing.” Harry replied back. 


	3. Secret crushes revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. and feedback is encouraged. :)

“Well I was here first. Besides shouldn’t you be with mummy dearest?” asked Harry who couldn’t keep his eyes off of Draco, and was hoping that Ron nor Hermione or any one else noticed him flirting. 

“For the record Potter. I uh was grabbing a book that she forgot. So get out of my way. And give me regards to mud-blood and weasel.” said Draco as he shoved passed his love, hoping he didn’t hurt him. 

Once Harry was alone he couldn’t believe that he had since his crush. Draco fucking Malfoy. Harry couldn’t believe he was here the same time he was. Harry wish he could tell, his friends, but he knew they would freak. Maybe he could talk to Mrs. Weasley. She might understand. Draco went and got the book, and while he was alone he two was thinking about his crush. He also had the same thoughts, and debated about telling his mother. With the book in hand, he went back to the second floor to hand it over to his mother. As he was walking towards her, Draco decided to tell her.

“Here is the book you were looking for.” Draco said with  faint smile on his face.

“Thanks son. But turns out I already had it. Must of been under all the other books. Sorry to have you walk all the way for nothing.” said Narcissa who knew what she did was wrong, but wanted to she her only son happy for once. She knew he wasn’t happy at home with his Father, and what he was doing. But she had to stay for Draco’s sake. 

“It’s fine Mum. It was a mistake. Hey can we talk before we go home? I wanna tell you something.” said Draco who a bit nervous but knew it was it for her to know.

“Sure. We can go somewhere in diagon alley, or talk at home. Which ever suits you better.” Narcissa said as she stroked her sons head for comfort which she knew Draco liked since he was child.

“At home would be better. As long as Father doesn’t bother us. I wanna tell you before him.” said Draco who hugged his mother. Which he really dose in public, but risked showing affection.

“Sure thing sweetie.” said Narcissa who knew what this conversation would be about.

Back with the Weasley’s Harry joined them at the front and had gotten the prices for his books, and they all headed to Gringotts to get the money that they would need. 

“Oh there you are Harry. We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” said Molly hugging Harry. Like with her children, she knew something was wrong, but she would be patience and wait for him to come to her. Though she had an idea, when she saw Harry and Draco talking.

“Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I was looking at some of the books upstairs and lost track of time.” Said Harry as he came up with a half assed excuse. Granted it was partly true. He was upstairs. 

“It’s quite already dearie. You’r here now. Lets head to bank then back to blotts, to grab our books and finally home, for a nice home cooked meal before you lot go back to school next week.” said Molly as she lead the crew to the bank to get their money. 

Once at the bank and handed their keys to the goblin, they went to their vaults and got there money. While done there Harry pulled Mrs. Weasley to the side. 

“Mrs. Weasley, let me pay for their books. It’s the least I could do for all the help and support you’r family have given me these past 2 years.” Said Harry knowing that they didn’t have a-lot of money to begin with. He was gonna talk to Sirius and see if Harry and give them some money for a little while. 

“No I won’t accept. We can manage.” said Molly who really wanted to accept but didn’t want to be a burden to Harry. She knew that her family meant a-lot to him.

“I insist. Please let me do this. It’s means a lot to me, and I know you want to. I can read it in your eyes.” said Harry, who in all honesty wanted to pay for their books, and was also trying to butter her up, so he can talk to her, without her freaking out or something crazy.

“Oh alright, but just this once. I don’t want my kids to get used to this treatment. Thank you Harry.” said Molly as she hugged Harry till he couldn’t breathe. 

“Your very welcome. It’s my treat. Also can I talk to you alone when we get back to the burrow?” asked Harry who like Draco was nervous but he needed to tell someone. 

“Sure. You know you can just come to me with anything. You don’t need to ask.” Molly said as hugged harry again and then walked back to Arthur and the kids.

“Arthur sweetie, put that back. Harry is going to pay for the books this time.” Said Molly as she come up besides her husband.

“Really Molly? Are you sure?” said Arthur.

“Yes i am. It’s my treat and a simple thanks, for all you’ve done for the past 2 years.” said Harry as he came up and stood between Ron and Hermione.

“Thanks Mate. That means a-lot. I know Mum and Dad are happy.” said Ron as he hugged Harry.

“Your welcome. Hermione, I’ll even pay for your’s if you’d like. My treat.” said Harry as he hugged Ron back, as he was  tanked by all Ron’s family. 

“Thanks Harry, I’ll let you do it. But just this once.” said Hermione as went to hug her best friend.

“Yes, Harry, It’s a one time thing. I don’t want another favor like this again.” said Molly as she hugged Harry once more. Knowing that they would have a bit more money to spare this year. But unbeknownst to her, Harry had a trick up his sleeve, that would make them even more happier then having him buy their books. 

When they all had their books and things ready for the next term. They all deiced to head to the Leaky Cauldron to grab some Butter-bear from the in keep Tom. 

“Harry Potter. Welcome back to the Leaky Cauldron. What can I get for you and your friends?” asked Tom as he saw Harry and crew walk into the the place

“Butter beers for whoever wants one, and something to eat please.” said Harry as he and the rest of them all sat down and began to have their own conversations.

“Sure thing.” said Tom as he went back into the kitchen to whip up something they would all like.

While Harry and everyone else was eating, back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was just relaxing when he heard a knock on the door. Draco was dreading this moment, but knew that the time had come. 

“Come in.” Draco said as he sat up in his bed.

“Hello Draco. You said you wanted to talk?” said Narcissa as she entered her son’s room.

“Yes Mum. Come sit down. There’s something I want to tell you. Well two things.” said Draco.

“Ok. You know you can tell me anything. I’m your Mother. I’m going to love you know matter what.” said Narcissa. Knowing what Draco was going to say, and knew he was nervous. She loved him know matter what. She didn’t care. She even love him if he was in love with a unicorn. 

“I know. Mum, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for awhile. But I haven’t been ready till know. Mum, I’m gay and in love with Harry Potter.” said Draco who felt tears in the back of his eyes. Waiting for her response. He began to think that she hated him. Or she was gonna kick him out. But what she said next had shocked him. 

“Darco. I know. I’ve known for a long time. A mother knows these types of things. And it doesn’t bother me one bit. I still love you. I always have and always will. And I guessed you liked Harry judging by the way you get when your Father brings his name up. And when we were out in Flourish and Blotts, I saw how you looked when you were talking to him. If you want to try to hide your feelings. You should be more discrete.” said Narcissa who saw the expression on her sons face and pulled him into a hug. A shocked and very relieved Draco began to to cry in mothers arms. He was happy she didn’t care. Even more happier to have this weight off his chest. He hated hiding things from his Mother.

“Thanks Mum. That means so much. And I guess I should work on my feelings for Pott… I mean Harry. I love you” said a now sniffling Draco.

“I love you to Draco. Your my son. Nothing is going to change. Now I know your father may not take this well. And I do have divorce papers ready.” said Narcissa who knew how Lucius would feel. And besides their marriage has been on the rocks ever since his time in Azkaban and going on about the Dark lord returning. She couldn’t deal with it anymore. She only stayed this long for the love of her son. Sure the first few years were great, and when Draco was little. But once Draco started attending Hogwarts. Their marriage has gone south. 

“Divorce papers? Mum whats going on?” asked Draco.

“It’s just a precaution. I know how your father might react, and to be honest our marriage hasn’t been all the good. But don’ t you worry. You just focus on school, and trying to get Harry.” said Narcissa lovingly to her son.

“Ok Mum. I’ll try. And that is all, But i’m not ready to tell father. Maybe over the Christmas break.” Draco laughed.

“Ok, sweetie. Goodnight. Get some rest. I love you.” said Narcissa as she kissed her son goodnight and proceeded to the door to let herself out.

“Goodnight Mum love you so.” said Draco who laid back down on his bed. 

Back at the Leaky Cauldron everyone is enjoying the food and drink that Tom had brought. All were engaging in many different conversations ranging from school to quidditch. Look at the time Molly had decided it was time to head back to the Burrow for dinner and time to relax.

“Alright everyone. I thinks it’s time t head back home.” said Molly as she gathered up everyone things, by the fireplace. 

“Do we have to?” said Ginny, who was quite comfy where she was.

“Yes. It’s close to dinner, and besides it’s getting late.” said Molly as she was the first with Arthur to head home.

“Fine.” said Ginny even though her Mother couldn't hear her.

They all went back to the burrow, in the same pairing as they had before. When they got back, Molly was already heating up some of the leftovers from the night before. 

“We’re doing leftovers. and Harry we can talk after or before dinner. Which ever is better.” said Molly.

“Before would be better.” said Harry nervously.

“Ok I’ll meet you in the living room.” said Molly as she heated up the rest of the food.

“What do you need to talk to my Mum about? You know you can always talk to me or Hermione about anything.” said Ron who was confused.

“I know. But I wanna talk to her about a boy problem.” said Harry hoping Ron would understand.

“Mate if it’s guy stuff, you know I got your back.” said Ron who was oblivious. Luckily Hermione picked up right away.

“Honestly Ronald. Harry needs to talk about a boy problem.” said Hermione a bit more slowly so he would understand.

“Oh ok. Yeah my Mum, can help you there mate.” said Ron who know got what Harry meant. 

Once done talking to Ron and Hermione, Harry made his way to the living room where he sat down waiting for Mrs. Weasley. 

“Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” said Molly as she sat down after preparing dinner for who ever wanted to eat.

“Well, as you know I’m gay. But there has been this guy who has been on my mind for the past 2 years. And I don’t know how to ask him.” said Harry as he twirled his thumbs.

“Is it Ron?” ask Molly out of curiosity.

“What no. Ron is my best mate. He’s like a brother to me. I mean yeah he’s cute. But it’s not him. It’s Draco Malfoy.” Harry said a bit nervous about Mrs.Weasley’s response. 


	4. The Truth and A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Gonna try to post at least one per day or every 2 days. Hope you enjoy this next installment.

“Mrs. Weasley’s? Are you ok? Are you gonna say something?” said Harry looking scared.

“I’m fine dearie. I’m just a bit surprised. Why Draco?” asked Molly looking at Harry with love in her eyes. She was happy that he could trust her. 

“He’s cute, and smart. And yes I know he can be a prat. But I like him. I’m thinking of telling him this term. But I also wanna tell Ron and Hermione, but I’m scared of there reaction. I know Hermione will be fine with it. But Ron. He’ll most likely freak.” said Harry feeling a huge weight off of his chest.

“Well. He will probably freak out, but he’ll get over it. You two are best friends. Nothing can disrupt that.” said Molly as she went to hug Harry. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked

“I’m sure. Now lets go eat before theres no food left. If I knew my boys, they eat everything.” said Molly as she got up and went into the kitchen with Harry in tow. 

With a belly full of food he decided it was time to tell his friends about his crush. Maybe they could help him corner Draco in some part of the castle. Once the twins and Molly and Arthur went upstairs. It was only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying a cool summers evening. 

“Guys. There is something I need to tell you. I hope you will all still be my friends after this.” said Harry as he looked at each once trying to gage what their reaction might be.

“Harry, you know you can tell us anything. And no matter what it is. Well always be friends.” Hermione was the first to speak 

“Yeah mate. We always got your back.” said Ron who gave Harry a supporting squeeze on the shoulder.

“This isn’t easy for me to say.” said Harry looking every where but where he was supposed to.

“Do you want to write it down?” asked Ginny offering Harry a pen and paper. probably left by either Harry or Hermione during on of there numerous stays at the Burrow. 

“No. It’s better if I say it out loud. There this guy at Hogwarts that I like.” said Harry, but before he could continue, everyone began to guess.

“Is it Neville?” Ginny asked

“Seamus?” Ron asked

“Anyone in our House?” asked Hermione 

“No, no and no. He’s from a different house. He’s a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.” said Harry. It got so dead silent that you could hear a pin drop. 

“Guys? Please say something.” Harry asked knowing that he probably lost all his friends.

“Mate we know. and surprisingly we don’t care.” Ron said to Harry’s surprises.

“What?” Harry asked dumbed founded 

“Ron said we know. We took a guys when we say you and Draco basically flirting in Flourish and Blotts today. We all had gathered around including the twins. And had a quick meeting and decided that we don’t care.” said Hermione who knew Harry was on the verge of crying, hugged him when she noticed he was blinking back eyes.

“Yeah. We don’t care who you love. We just want you to be happy. Is that what you wanted to talk to my Mother about?” asked Ginny as she hugged Harry when Hermione was done.

“Yeah. And also I need a favor.” said Harry

“We probably know what your gonna ask, and its yes. Well help you and Draco get together. And I’m not freaked. I have accepted who you will love. It doesn’t bother me.” said Ron

At that point Harry jumped Ron and gave him the biggest hug ever.

“Ok Harry get off. Oh also I knew you also think I’m cute. You talk in your sleep.” said Ron who was laughing at his mate who was turning red in the face.

“Oh my god. How embarrassing. And thank you. I wanna try to get hime during the Holidays.” said Harry who’s face was as red as the Weasley clan’s hair. 

“Hey I’m flattered that you think I’m cute. But am I hot?” said Ron teasing his friend.

“God Ronald your such a idiot.” said Hermione but was blushing at the same time. She has decided to ask Ron out after they help Harry. 

“Again thank you guys. This means a lot.” said Harry as he hugged all three of his friends.

“Your welcome. Now let’s all go to bed before Mum yells at us for staying up to late. Plus I’m getting tired from all this hugging.” said Ginny who was heading towards the stairs to go to her room that she shares with Hermione when she’s there.

“Ginny is right. We need to head to bed. Plus I wanna spend some time tomorrow trying to come up with a way we can get Draco alone so I can tell him my true feelings.” said Harry who was right behind Ginny on the stairs handing to Ron’s room.

With the Weasley clan and everyone else in the Burrow asleep. Draco was having a very deep thought inside his on head. 

“I can’t believe that my mother doesn’t care. She still loves me. But Father on the hand might not. But that’s ok I could care less. I’m not the big of a fan of him. He ruined the name when he want to prison. I kinda hope Mum dose divorce him, and we get to keep the house.” said Draco in his thoughts. 

A knock on his door altered him out of his thoughts.

“Come in.” said Draco. To his very surprise it was his father.

“Evening Draco.” said Lucius taking a small step into his sons room. He knew something was up and wanted to see what it was. He knew his wife was a bit closed off this evening. He was determined  to get to the truth.

“Hello Father. May I help you?” asked Draco who was a bit suspicious from the visit from his father. 

“I just wanted to make sure you got everything you need for this term.” said 

“Yeah. I have everything I need. New robes and books.” said Draco who was a bit annoyed because he really didn’t like his father. 

“Good. Well good night son. I’ll see you in the morning.” said Lucious who walked to the door and exited to most likely head back to his own room. 

“Good night Father.” said Draco as the door shut behind him. 

Once his father was gone Draco was able to go back to his thoughts before he decided it was time for bed.

The next morning had brought rain. Which was a bad thing for Draco. He loved the ran. We woke up to the smell of coffee and opened his eyes. to a note and a cup on his night table. He took both the note and the cup and walked over to his window and looked out at the garden. the not read,

“Draco, went to Diagon Alley to get some more things for your term. Love mom” with the note read and the coffee gone, Draco decided to head to the kitchen to grab a second cup and something to eat. On the way there he was stopped by the house elf, who already had a tray of food and coffee for Draco.

Master Draco, I was just about the bring this to you. I know how you like to eat in your bed on rainy days.” said Reemy the families house elf after Dobby was freed.

“Thank you Reemy. I’ll take the tray from here.” said Draco ass he headed back to bed to enjoy his breakfast.

As Draco was eating Harry was already up and in the kitchen drinking some coffee with Ron came in sleepy looking for something to eat. 

“Morning Harry.” said Ron as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal before sitting down and eating.

“Morning Ron. It sucks its raining. I wanted to get some flying time in.” said Harry 

“I know.” said Ron through a mouth full of food.

“Ron eat then talk.” said Harry who was laughing at his friend. While Ron stuck hi tongue out. 

“Morning Harry, Ron.” said Molly as she was the next to awake, and began to make a fresh pot of coffee. 

“Morning Mum.” said Ron

“Morning Mrs. Weasley.” said Harry as he got up to fix a cup before she dumped the old coffee out. Which was still fresh. but He knew she wanted a freshly brewed cup.

“So what is the plan for today?” asked Molly as she waited for the coffee to be brewed. 

“Well, I told Ron, Hermione and Ginny about my crush on Draco. And were gonna try to plan how I’m going to tell him.” said Harry

“Sounds like fun. If there is anything I can do. Let me know.” Molly said as she kissed both boys before going to read the Daily Prophet in the living room. A few minutes after she left the rest of the house was awake and either eating breakfast or having a cup of coffee. 

“Morning boys. What do you think we should do?” asked Hermione as she sat down in the kitchen next to the two boys.

“Besides coming up with a plan to get Harry and Draco together? Nothing. It’s raining.” said Ron who was now o his third cup of coffee.

“Of course it is. I can hear it hitting the ground.” said Hermione rolling her eyes. 

“We could just play it by ear.” said Harry who had now gotten up from his spot and headed to the living room hoping that they would follow. Hearing chairs against the floor he knew they were. 

“Ok, that’s fine by me.” said Ginny who sat down on the floor

“Ok. So I’ve been thinking, and I’m sure if we can get Draco alone in a room, I’m sure I can tell him my feelings for him. But how?” asked Harry as he looked around the room to who was sitting in there with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed. :)


	5. Harry and Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has some smut ;) enjoy

“I’m sure that will work. I was thinking, we could trick him into thinking a Professor needs his help and that would get him into the room.” said Ginny who now was laying on the floor playing with Crookshanks who was rolling around with the cat toy in his mouth.

“I think that would work perfectly. But what if he get suspicious?” said Harry as he began to think about it more. 

“Well, we could ask one of the teachers for help.” asked Ron who was playing with a thread on his mothers famous Weasley sweaters. 

“True, But who? Who could we really trust in doing this?” asked Harry who was now starting to get doubts that this might not work. Hermione seeing his reaction spoke first.

“We could ask McGonagall. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. She loves you as a son Harry. Just ask her when the time is right.” said Hermione who squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

Once their plan was ready it was time for lunch. They didn’t realize how long they had been planing. They totally lost track of time. With all of them in the kitchen waiting for food, they went over the plan a second time to make sure there isn’t any flaws.

“Ok let me get this straight. Were going to ask Professor McGonagall to ask Draco for some assistance. Then have him meet her in a random classroom, but instead of meeting her, it will be me?” asked Harry as he munched on leftovers.

“Correct. Let’s hope this works. I wanna see you happy.” said Ron.

“Thanks guys. This means a lot.” said Harry who again hugged everyone. When lunch was over they all went their separate ways. Ron and Harry went to Rons room, Fred and George went outside to practice flying, Ginny and Hermione stayed in the living room to chat about girl things. While in Ron’s room Harry had decide to ask Ron something that he thought he’d never ask in a million years.

Hey Ron. Can I ask you something?” asked Harry a bit nervous and looking around everywhere but at Ron. 

“Sure mate what is? You know you can tell me anything.” said Ron a bit confused.

“I know. Remember I told you that I thought you were cute?” asked Harry blushing. Feeling blood rush to his face and another part of his body. 

“Yeah I remember.” said Ron starting to somewhat get at what Harry is trying to ask, but wanted him to say it incase he was getting the wrong idea. 

“Well you are. And I did have a crush on when we first meet. But once you said you like Hermione it quickly died. But I can’t help but find myself starting at you sometimes. especially in the mornings, when you have morning wood. I always wonder what you looked liked down there, and often found myself dreaming about do some stuff with you. I know your straight, but I can dream right?” said Harry who was a bit hard and hoping Ron didn’t notice and also hate him for his feelings for his best mate. 

Noticing Harry was getting hard, he found it kinda hot the he fantasized about him. Ron who was also getting hard thinking about doing stuff with Harry as well, was thinking about letting Harry have his dream fulfilled just this once. 

“Well Harry, How about this. Why don’t we have some fun, but it will by this one time and no one can ever know.” said Ron who was moving closer to Harry and begin to tail is hand down his body and rested on Harry’s bulge in his pants. Ever so slightly squeezing it.

“What? You really mean it?” Harry said as he had to lean into his nest friend because of the sensation being done to him.

“Yeah why not? It’ll be fun. And beside were both horny 13 year olds.” said Ron kissing Harrys neck and heading for his lips.

Harry moaned at this and greatly let Ron’s tongue enter his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his friends waist. 

“Mmm. Harry your a good kisser. If you want you can squeeze my ass. I don’t mind.” said Ron as he grinded his hips against Harry’s feeling both their bulges rubbing up against each other. 

Harry wasted no time and firmly placed his hands on his friends ass and squeezed it hard causing Ron to moan in pleasure against Harry’s neck. 

“Before we continue. Let’s use a silencing charm on the door.” said Harry as he took out his wand and performed the “silencio" charm.

“Good idea. Now let’s get these clothes off. I wanna see what the chosen one looks like naked.” said Ron who slapped Harry’s ass causing a moan to escape his lips. Ron grabbed his wand and performed the vanishing charm on both Harry and Ron’s clothes. Now both boys were standing in the middle of the room naked with their dicks standing straight out from their bodies. 

“Your cock looks much better in person compared to my dreams.” said Harry who was licking his lips wanting to touch it.

“Yeah. Come closer. I wanna feel that bare ass.” said Ron who was stroking his cock.

Harry moved closer to his best friend. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Ron grabbed his ass and pull him closer, and began to kiss him. after awhile Ron whispered in Harrys ear. 

“Why don’t you suck it.” said Ron

Harry wanted to this right, began to kiss his way down, and started to kiss Ron’s nipple slightly bitting down.

“MMM that feels amazing. Have you done this before?” asked Ron

“No, your my first, and i’m glad.” said Harry before he went to the other nipple and did gave it the same treatment. Once he thought he was satisfied he kissed his way farther down till he was face to face with the red head’s cock.

“Suck it Harry.” said Ron was sill stroking it.

So Harry began to slowly kiss the length before slowly taking it into his mouth. Being raised in the Muggle world. Harry knew what porn was, and what to do. 

“Ohhhh, thats feels even better. Take a bit more if you can.” Ron said who was in so much pleasure. He too knew what to do, because he had messed around with Fred and George a few times. He also didn’t want to hurt Harry and decided to not have him take it all, and start slowly. Maybe if this worked out, Ron would consider doing it again. Harry bobbed up and down in a rhythm all his own. He could tell that Ron was close, and pulled off, not wanting this to end.

“Why don’t you suck me now.” said Harry as he got up and shook his cock in Ron’s direction. Ron did the same. Kissed his way down to Harry cock before he engulfed the  whole 5 inches.

“Good that feels soo much better that jacking off. Where did you learn to do that?” asked Harry as he moaned with pleasure.

Ron knowing he could trust Harry with his life, knew he could trust him with this secret. Maybe all 4 of them could do something before Harry was taken by Draco. 

“Promise you wont tell?” said Ron as he jacked Harry’s cock.

“I promise.” said Harry quickly hoping Ron would continue sucking him.

“I learned it from the twins. We’ve experimented a few times. I could show you some more if you want.” said Ron as he got up and while playing with Harry’s ass. 

“Yeas please.” moaned Harry who melted into Ron’s touch.

Ron knew this was going to fun. So he had Harry turn around and lay his stomach on the bed.

“Spread your legs a bit. I’m going to eat your ass which feels amazing.” said Ron who was slowly massaging his mates tight ass.

Harry knowing what that was and wanting to experience it, complied with Ron’s wishes. He even lifted his ass in the air like he saw some of the guys do in the porn videos he’s seen. Ron knowing what to next first began to bite Harry’s ass cheeks causing a moan from Harry. Then he began to lap at his ass, making it wet till his tongue slipped in. 

“Oh my god Ronald. Don’t stop. Thats feels amazing. I wanna do you next.” Said Harry between moans. Good thing they used the silencing charm. Harry was a loud moaner. But so was Ron. Both boys thought Ron continued for another 5 minutes before they switched positions.

“Now just do what I did to you.” said Ron who had his ass in the air, waiting for Harry to do his thing. Harry a bit nervous slowly licked his ass, gaging how Ron would reacted. When he moaned, Harry knew he did something right, and did it more faster til he was out of breathe when he took a break. 

“Good the feels amazing. Do you want to try to fuck me?” asked Ron who hasn’t been fucked since he messed around with the twins. He admitted to himself that he wanted Harry next after the twins.

“Sure. You have any condoms or lube?” asked Harry when he heard this he got even harder. 

“I do.” said Ron as he pulled them out from under his bed. He handed the condoms to Harry who put it on, and Ron put a generous amount of lube on his ass, and on Harrys cock. 

“Just go slow, It’s been awhile.” said Ron as he held on to his legs while Harry slowly entered him.

“Oh my god Ron your so tight.” said Harry as he stoped part way to let Ron get used to it.

“I know. Now give me the rest.” moaned Ron who began to jerk off getting close to coming.

Harry complied and slowly pulled out and pushed back in gaining a steady speed. 

“God I’m close, where do you want me to come?” asked Harry who was pounding away at the sexy redhead.

“Me to Harry. Come on my chest. Oh I’m gonna come Harry. Shit I’m coming.” said Ron who shot 5 times of his load on his chest. This caused his ass to tighten and make Harry even closer.

“Oh I’m gonna come.” said Harry as he fucked harder

“Yeah, come on my chest.” said Ron who slowly stoped jerking off.

Harry pulled out ripped the condom off and began to jerk off on Ron’s chest.

“Here it comes. I’m gonna come.” said Harry who also shot 5 loads on this best friends chest before collapsing next to him. 

“Thats was the best sex I’ve had yet.” said Ron who was coming done for his sex induced high. 

“And that was the best first time I had. Thank you for that Ron. It means a lot. And I promise to keep it a secret.” said Harry who kissed Rons check

“I’m glad, We better clean up, and get down for dinner before Mum sends someone looking for us.” said Ron as he grabbed his wand did a quick cleaning charm.

“Thanks.” said Harry as he got up and began to get dressed. 

“Your welcome.” said Ron as he to got up and got dressed. Before they left the room Ron slapped Harry’s ass playfully.

“Still can’t believe your still straight after that fucking I gave you.” said Harry before Ron opened the door. 

“I knew me to. Now be quiet. I don’t want others to know I like to fool around with guys sometimes. I only do it when I’m really horny. and besides Fred is gay and George is bisexual. If you want to know how it happened. I can tell you before  bed.” said Ron as he made sure the coast was clear and headed downstairs to what smelled like dinner. 

“Yeah i’d like to know.” said Harry who slapped Ron’s ass back causing Ron to jump a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. Hope you liked this chapter :)


	6. Busy Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It it's a bit short from the previous chapter, but enjoy.

“There you both are. I was about to send Fred to get you guys.” said Molly as she put two plates down in front of Harry and Ron.

“What did you guys get up to?” asked George who saw the flush on both Harry and Ron knowing what had happened.

“We were just talking.” said Ron who looked to his brothers knowing he would need to talk to them, and to try to convince the not to say anything for Harry’s sake.

“Mhm, sure you did.” said Fred as he wagged his eyes in Ron and Harry’s direction.

With the berating from the twins done, and dinner done and put away. Everyone was sitting relaxing in the living room. One by one everyone went to bed expect Ron, Fred, and George.

“So what really happened up there?” asked Fred as he sat down by his younger brother on the couch

“Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Harry must never know I told you.” said Ron who looked between both Fred and George.

“We promise not to tell.” both twins said in uncanny unison 

“Me and Harry had sex. He has had a crush on me for some time, and wanted to fool around. So we did. But it might be a one time thing, because he likes Malfoy.” said Ron a bit disappointed

“Awes I’m sorry. Was he big?” asked George was beginning to get a bit hard thinking about Ron and Harry’s fun time.

“He’s about the same as me. And no we can’t fool around. I see that your both getting hard. And my ass is sore from the pounding that I got.” said Ron as he got up to head to bed.

“Your no fun.” said Fred as he got closer to his stwin and began to massage his hard on. 

While the twins were messing around and everyone else asleep. We travel over to the Malfoy home, to where we see Narcissa and Draco eating a quiet dinner alone. 

“Honey, pass the salt please.”s said Narcissa 

“Sure Mum.” said Draco as he passed the salt.

“How was your evening last night?” asked Narcissa.

“It was strange. Father came in and asked if I had everything for the term starting next week. And i’ve decided that I want to tell him during the holidays. Would you be ok for a few months?” asked Draco, knowing this marriage wasn’t working wither, and didn’t want his Mother to suffer anymore then she needs to. 

“Yes I will be fine. And if the divorce dose go through we get to keep the house. I had your father sign it over to you if we ever separate. Granted it would have gone to you anyways. But I had him sign a document staying if we were ever to get a divorce, the house would go to you. And it’s a legal document bond by magic, so it’s unbreakable. He knew we’d never get a divorce because he believes that I would follow him. But over the years I’ve fallen out of love. The only reason I ever stayed was to protect my Dragon.” said Narcissa who was getting a bit teary eyed.

“Oh Mother. Don’t cry. It will be ok. Just think when we get this house. We can redecorate.” said Draco who hugged his mother. he also  hated how dark and gloomy it is

“Good. Now after dinner, I want you to go to bed. We have a bust few days before you go back to school.” said Narcissa dabbing at her eyes.

“Like what?” said Draco who expected this. They usually spent a few days together before he went back to school.

“I haven’t figured it out. But i’m gonna go to bed. I’m finished and I hope you do the same. Good night Draco.” said Narcissa who rang a bell and Reemy came to collect the dish.  

“Ok Mother, Good night. I’ll see you in the morning.” said Darco who finished his plate 5 minutes and went to bed himself. 

With everything happening in both the Burrow and Malfoy Manor, time flew by and before anyone new it it was 1 day left till it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. 

“Kids, can you all come down here. I wanna make sure you all get your laundry and make sure you pack it. I’m going to be mailing anything this term.” said Molly to everyone who was retuned to Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry came done first, followed by Ginny and Hermione and the twins.

“Thanks Mum.” said her kids

“Thanks Mrs. Wesley” said Harry and Hermione. 

“Your welcome dears. Now make sure you pack it. I;ll be making lunches for you all for the train ride. Also your father is going to be, so it’ll be me to be taking you guys to Kings Cross Station.” said Molly as she went back to the kitchen to began make lunches and snacks for tomorrow.

“Ok mum. Anything we can do to help?” asked Ginny who loved helping her mother around the house.

“No. But I do need to barrow Harry. Everyone else go back to packing. I’ll send him up soon Ron.” said Mrs. Wesley

“ Ok Mum. Don’t keep him to long.” said Ron as he was the last to go and begin to pack.

“I won’t Now Harry are you sure your going to be ok without saying goodbye to Sirius?” asked Molly who knew how much they both meant to each other and to herself.

“Yeah I”ll be fine. I sent him a letter last night before bed. I’m hoping to see him during the break if it’s possible.” said Harry who absented mildly began to do some of her working.

“Harry you don’t need to do that and I’m glad. Now go pack” said Molly who took the sponge away from him. 

“I’m sorry. It’s a habit from living with the Dursleys. and I’ll get right on it.” said Harry as he left the kitchen and went back to Ron’s room to begin his packing.

“Hey welcome back. What did Mum want?” asked Ron as he just about finished his packing and helped Harry to make it go back faster.

“Thanks. She just wanted to know how I’d do without seeing Sirius.” said Harry who began to fold his laundry and but it in his trunk.

“That’s good. Is that where you went before bed? I heard you get up. Just thought you went to the bathroom.” said Ron

“Yeah. I sent Hedwig to him.” said Harry who packed the last thing in hi trunk. He made sure he had his Father’s invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map. 

“Good. Now what do you wanna do on our last night at the burrow?” asked Ron

“Well, I wanna get some flying in. You wanna join?” said Harry who grabbed his broom

“Nah I’m good. I’m go see if Mum wants help.” said Ron who followed Harry downstairs.

“I’ll be outside flying, if anyone wants to join.” said Harry who was waiting to see if anyone wanted to.

“I’ll join.” said Ginny who went with Harry.

“Mum do you want any help?” said Ron

“Sure, that will be great. Here put these into some baggies and label them with everyones name.” said Molly

With Harry and Ginny doing some flying practice, Ron helping his mother and everyone else doing packing The Burrow was busting with last minute bustling before the big day tomorrow. 


	7. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Just took a day off. But her is the next chapter. Enjoy ;)

With Arthur sleeping. Molly had to make sure everyone is up and has everything packed. 

“Time to get up. We don’t wanna be late to the train.” said Molly as she was at the top of the stairs.

“Ugh. I don’t want to leave my bed.” said Ron who stretched and scratched his balls. 

“I know. Me to. But it’ll be good to see everyone again.” said Harry who was staring at Ron’s morning wood.

“I know. And stop looking at my junk. Or get over here an take care of it.’’ said Ron as he pulled his cock teasing Harry

“Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna go shower.” said Harry as he flicked Ron’s cock to tease him before he went to shower.

“Damn your a tease. And hurry up, I wanna shower to.” said Ron who put his member back into his pants, and waited for Harry to return. Once Harry did, Ron then left for his shower. When both boys are showered they took there trunks with them and eat downstairs with the rest of everyone who came done either seconds or minutes after each other. 

“Now eat up everyone. The cars are going to be here soon.” said Molly as she served everyone bacon and eggs with buttered toast.

“Thanks Mum, this looks delicious.” said Ron who’s always hungry. 

“Thanks sweetie.” said Molly who served another helping to Ron knowing he would ask for more.

“Yeah, Mrs. Weasley this is really good.” said Hermione who finished her last bite. 

“Thank you. Know hurry up and finish, we need to leave in about 10 minutes.”said Molly as she used her wand to clean up the mess she made.  

Once everyone had eaten they all gathered in the living room wondering how there getting to Kings Crossing. Their father usually gets them cars, but since he’s sleeping they don’t know.

“Hey Mum, how are we getting to the train station?” asked Ginny

“We are getting cars. Your father made sure we could get cars from the Ministry.” said Molly looking out the window to see if the cars are close by.

“Were getting cars. But I thought we weren’t gonna take them again.” said Ron

“Well your father convinced someone at the Ministry to loan a few. Plus for Harry’s safety. They still think Sirius is still a murderer. But we know he isn’t. Dumbledore is close to convincing them that he’s innocent.” said Molly

“Ok good. I’m hoping to stay with him next summer for a bit. I can’t stand living with my Aunt and Uncle anymore.” said Harry

“I know dear. And the cars are here. Lets go. We don’t want to be late.” said Molly as she saw the cars pulling closer to the house. 

When the Weasley got into the cars to head to the train station. Draco and his Mother were also in a car heading to the same place.

“Here you go. I picked you up something at diagon alley the other day.” said Narcissa, who handed Draco a bound package 

“What is it?” asked Draco who was a bit surprised

“Open it.” said Narcissa who had a smile on her face

Draco opens the package to find a framed picture of him and his Mother.

“Thanks Mum. It means alot.” said Draco who hugged his mother

“Your welcome. I know it’s not much, but I’m gonna miss you.” said Narcissa.

“I’m going to miss you to. Are you almost there?” asked Draco who was a bit nervous because he would be seeing his crush. 

“Yes sweetie. Were about 5 minutes away.” said Narcissa who looked out the window. 

As the Malfoy's were about 5 minutes away the Wesley's were just arriving. 

“Were here everybody. Get out and grab your trunks. I’ll grab some trollies.” said Molly as she was able to get two trollies. 

“Thanks.” said everyone un unison before they stacked their stuff one to one of the two trollies. 

Once everything was ready the all prepared to head to Platform 9 3/4.

“Ok two at a time. Know now the drill. Make sure no Muggles are looking and run for it.” said Molly who looked and went ahed with Ginny. Fred and George were next, followed by Hermione and then Harry and Ron. When everyone was through, they all went to the train and got all there things on board, then came back out to say goodbye Mr.s Weasley. 

“Goodbye my dearies. Stay safe and try to write.” said Molly as she hugged everyone.

“Goodbye mum/ Mrs. Weasley.” Everyone said in a mixed unison. 

Once back on the train Harry noticed that Draco had arrived with his Mother. “God he’s adorable. I hope this plan works.” Harry thought to himself.

“Hey look who’s here.” said Harry

“It’s Draco with Mother dearest.” said Ron who rolled his eyes, teasing Harry.

“Enough Ron. You know I like him. And if we do get together, I want you to be friendly with him.” said Harry who slapped Ron’s arm.

“Fine.” said Ron who sulked. He’s gonna miss the name calling and the fighting.

“Good. Shoold I go talk to him>” asked Harry

“No. Just act normal. Remember everyone still thinks you hate each other. He might not like you.” said Hermione. 

“Ok fine.” said Harry who was now sulking in his seat

“I’m hungry.” said Ron

“Your alway hungry. Plus we just had breakfast.” said Ginny

As they were talking and getting comfortable. Draco was saying goodbye to his mother. 

“I’m going to miss you.” said Narcissa who was hugging Draco so tightly.

“I’ll miss you as well. Now please let go. I need to get onto the train.” said Draco

“Ok. OK. Have a fun term. Try not to get into trouble. I don’t wanna hear your father complaining again.” said Narcissa who let go of her son and shooed him towards the train. 

“I’ll try not to. I love you” said Draco who let go of his mother and headed onto the train. 

“I love you to.” said Narcissa. 

Once Draco was on the train he walked around trying to find a compartment to sit in. He found one with Crabbe and Goyle sitting inside. 

“Hey Draco, how was your summer?” asked Crabbe who was stuffing his face as usual

“It was ok. Can I trust you 2 with something?” said Draco. He knew he could trust these guys. They are stupid enough to believe anything and even if they told people no one would believe them.

“Draco, you know you ca tell us anything.” said Goyle who was picking at his food

“Ok. Well I’m gay and I have a crush on a fellow Hogwarts student.” said Draco hoping his friends wouldn’t abandoned him. 

“Draco we know. We know were pretty stupid, but we’ve guessed it. And we also know that it’s Harry Pot..” said Crabbe

“Would you give you voices down. No one knows yet.” said Draco who locked the doors and pulled down the blinds so no one can look in. 

“Ok. Sorry we didn’t know it was a secret. Plus everyone kinda knows. You two aren’t that good a hiding your feelings.” said Goyle

“We aren’t? What do you mean?” asked Draco

“Well, most people know that Potter is gay. And people have guessed that you are, and you don’t really conceal your feelings. When you see him you get all dreamy.” said Crabbe. 

“Oh I guess i’ll uh try to hide them. Anyways I’m gonna go look for the food trolly. I’m a pit hungry.” said Draco hoping he would bump into Harry

Harry had the munchies, so he also decided to find the food trolly.

“Anything from the trolly.” said the trolly witch as she walked up and down the train. Harry found her and also spotted a white haired Draco.

“Malfoy.” Potter send with a bit of venom in his voice

“Potter.” said Draco back

“I wish they would confess they feelings already.” said Hermione who watched from the door. 

“I know. But let them do it on their own terms.” said Ginny

“What are you doing here? Spying on me?” asked Draco

“No. I’m getting foos just like you. One treacle tart.” said Harry to the trolly witch

“1 sickle.” said the TW

Harry gave her the money and turned to go.

“Nice ass Potter.” said Draco 

“What?” asked Harry who had heard what Draco said but wanted to play dumb. This comment confirmed that Draco liked Harry

“Uh, Nothing.” said Draco who realized what he said, and was scared, but happy he said it.

“Ok see you around Malfoy.” said Harry as he went back to his seat.

Once harry was back in his seat he told everyone what had happened.

“So your telling me that Draco said you have a nice ass?” said Ron, who knew that Harry did, but kept that part to himself. 

“Yeah. This confirms that Draco likes me.” said Harry who was happy.

“Maybe we could move the plan up?” asked Hermione

“Maybe. Lets try it before we go to Hogsmeade. Maybe I could take him on a date there.” said Harry 

“Ok. I best believe we put own robes on. I suspect will be arriving soon.” said Hermione who took her robes and went to the girls bathroom with Ginny to change, leaving the boys to change in the compartment.

“I noticed that your dick jumped, when you heard what Draco said about my ass.” said Harry who was just in his underwear about to pull on his uniform pants.

“Maybe. I didn’t get to fuck it.” said Ron who was getting a bit hard looking at a half naked Harry

“Well, Maybe you could one day.” said Harry who wanted to get fucked, but kinda wanted to lose it to Draco.

“Yeah? You’d let me? Granted we said it was a once time thing, but I really wanna feel that ass.” said Ron who pushed his cock down in order to button his pants. 

“Like I said maybe. Now lets hurry up and get dressed before the girls come back.” said Harry who finished putting on his shirt and ten his robes. 

When the boys were finished the girls had arrived back dressed in their robes.

“Were almost there. I saw the station when I was coming out of the bathroom.” said Hermione 

“Good I’m starving.” said Ron

“Your always hungry.” said Harry, Hermione and Ginny

“Don’t gang up on me.” said Ron

“Sorrry mate. But you are.” said Harry who hugged Ron

“I know.” said Ron who hugged back

After the hug they heard the whistle alerting them they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Then they heard the booming voice of Hagrid


	8. Arriving at Hogwarts Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd post a part 2, since this chapter there still getting to Hogwarts. Enjoy

“All first years this way.” said Hagrid

“Hey Hagrid.” said Harry as he ran up to the giant and gave him a big hug

“Hia Harry. How was ye summer?” asked Hagrid who hugged Harry back.

“It was ok until I was able to get to the Burrow.” said Harry

“Ah, the same treatment from them Dursley’s?” asked Hagrid who already knew the answer. It was the same thing every summer. He also knew that Sirius was innocent. 

“Same treatment. I hate it there.” said Harry

“I know. But ye get going. I need to get the first years across the lake, and ye don’t wanna miss a carriage.” said Hagrid as he walked away towards the boats, where the first years were waiting. 

“See you inside the Great Hall.” said Harry as he walked towards the carriages where he spotted Hermione Ron, Neville and Ginny waiting for him  

“There you are. You need stop disappearing.” said Hermione

“Sorry. I was talking to Hagrid.” said Harry as he got up into carriage and it began to move before he sat down. 

“Here. Let me help you up.” said Neville who reached his hand out

“Thanks Nev.” said Harry as he took his hand and was pulled into a sitting position on the floor.

“Hope we don’t miss the sorting. Thats my favorite part.” said Hermione

“I don’t think so. I see the castle. Were about there.” said Ron who was licking his lips thinking about all food. 

“Is all you think about is food?” asked Ginny who saw what Ron did

“I can’t help it. I’m so bloody hungry.” said Ron

“Enough. Were here. Now grab your things. Before Filch yells at us.” said Harry 

Once everyone had their stuff in the hall they all headed to the Gryffindor table and wait for annual talk from Dumbledore. When McGongall was finally sorting the new students, Dumbledore got up and went to podium. 

“Welcome new and current students to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” said Dumbledore 

“Here we go.” said Harry

“I must remind you all that the third corridor is off limits, along with with forbidden forest. Also remember that _Happiness can be found even in the darkest times if one only remembers to turn on the light._ Also I’d like to introduce Remus J. Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now let the feast begin _”_ Dumbledore said.

“Finally. I’m starving.” said Ron who said as everyone rolled their eyes and began to pile their plates with food.

“So Harry when do you think we should McGonagall on board the with plan?” asked Hermione 

“Maybe let’s get classes started before we start anything.” said Harry as he pushed his plate away. 

“Are you gonna finish that?” asked Ron

“No go ahead. But I must warn you that you should slow down.” said Harry 

“I’ll be fine.” said Ron

“If you say so. I wish we could go up to the dorms. But we don’t the password.” said Harry who was eager to get into his pjs and relax 

“I know. I wanna catch on some reading.” said Hermione who was always reading

“Your always reading.” said Ron around a mouthful of food. 

“It’s called keeping up with schoolwork. You should try it sometime.” said Hermione 

“Maybe I will.” said Ron 

“Attention. Attention everyone. Dinner is almost i’d like to ask the a; head boys and girls to come to your head’s of houses to get the passwords.” said Professor McGongall 

All the head from each house go up and then started to tell them others in their respective houses the password. 

“Ok Gryffindor, the password this year is _Pig Snout_. Remember it.” said Percy 

“Wow, that easy for me to remember.” said Neville who never had a good luck with passwords. He always had to wait for someone else to come by, or go in with a group. 

“Yes Neville, it is easy.” said Harry how as laughing at the poor misfortune of his good friend and roommate.

Once dinner was completed and plates cleared everyone student followed their the head boy or girl to their dormitories. 

“It’s good to be back here in the common room. Next to a roaring fire.” said Harry who was cuddled up next to the fire, not looking to classes starting tomorrow.  

“I know that look. You get that every term.” said Hermione

“What look?” asked Harry turning from the fireplace

“The look of skipping class. It’s the first day. How bad can it be?” said Hermione who liked school. 

“But we have lot of classes.” said Ron

“Like what?” said Hermione

“Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA.” said Harry not looking forward to Snape’s lessons at all. 

“Thats not bad. I have muggle studies.” said Hermione

“How?” said Ron

“I asked McGonagall over the summer if i could switch charms   with muggle studies.” said Hermione

“Oh/“ said Both boys

“And I suggest we go to bed, before were late for classes tomorrow. I’ll see you in the morning.” said Hermione as she kissed each boy on the forehead before heading to her dorm. 

“Why must she take such a dumb class. She’ll ace it easily.” said Ron

“I don’t know. But she will, and so would I if I took it.” said Harry.

“How would you pass it?” said Ron who was confused

“Well Hermione and I both grew up in the Muggle world. So we would pass that class easily.” said Harry. 

“Oh right. I forgot.” said Ron who was a bit embarrassed

“Well we should head to bed. We’re the last to be up.” said Harry who stretched and yawned before making his way to the stairs. 

“Yeah we should. I don’t wanna be late for class. Who am I kidding. We’re always late.” said Ron who followed Harry up the stairs to the dorm they shared with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

“I know. Remember McGongall threaten to turn one of us into a pocket watch in your first year here.” said Harry remembered on that memory as he climbed into bed.

“Yeah I do. Good times. Night Harry.” said Ron as he laid down

“Night Ron.” said Harry. 

When most everyone asleep at Hogwarts only one person was awake. That one person was Dumbledore pacing his office as usually talking to Fawkes.

“Well Fawkes it’s another school year. And another time to keep a watchful eye on Harry Potter. I do hope he stays out of trouble. If he ever wants to live with Sirius, then he should I do need to speak to both of them at some point.” said Dumbledore as he paced for a bit then sat down at his desk petting his new born bird. 

“Squawk” said Fawkes in agreement

“Good. You agree. I shall be heading to my chambers for bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well.” said Dumbledore as he petted him once more and then made his way to his sleeping chambers somewhere in the castle. 

Morning had come as quick as night had fallen. Sunlight was shining into the dorm room, right onto Harrys face. He didn’t want to get up. Especially from the dream about Draco he was having. 

“Ugh, morning already.” said Harry as he sat up and put his glasses on. He noticed he was the only one up, and figured he hop into the shower before his roommate did. Once he was out of bed and had his uniform laid out on the bed. Harry grabbed his towel and his toiletries and headed to the showers.

“Morning Harry.” said Fred as he walked with Harry to the bathrooms.

“Morning Fred. Your up early.” said Harry 

“Yeah couldn’t sleep. Plus I wanted to hop in the shower before anyone else. I see you had the same idea.” said Fred as he nudged Harry in the shoulder. 

“I did. Wheres George?” asked Harry look for Fred’s other half

“He’s already in the shower. Here we are. After you.” said Fred as he held the door open and slapped Harrys ass as he went by. 

“Oi. What was that for?” asked Harry as he rubbed his sore ass.

“Just wanted to tease you.” said Fred as he stripped naked and went to shower in the next stall right next to his twin.

Harry thought to himself, “Damn they are hot. But Draco is hotter.” said Harry who got semi hard thinking about Draco

“So Harry like what you see?” teased George

“Haha. Very funny. Actual I don’t and besides I like a certain someone remember.” said Harry as he jumped into the shower across from the twins. 

“We know. Were alone teasing. Now you may wanna hurry before Ron wakes up and heads to breakfast and eats it all.” said Fred

“Good point.” said Harry as he quickly showered and dried off.

“See you around Harry.” called out one of the twins. Harry was half way through the doorway so he couldn’t make out which one said it.

“See you guys soon.” said Harry back. When he arrived back to the door, the rest of his roommates were awake.

“Morning Harry.” said Seamus

“Morning. Have a good summer?” asked Harry as he took off the towel, not caring if they saw him naked. He’s seen them naked many times. 

“It was good.” said Seamus who was gathering his things for a shower.

“Thats good. How about you Dean?” said Harry who was now clothed and was fixing his tie in the mirror.

“Same as Seamus’s. Spent some of it with him in Ireland.” said Dean as he two gathered his stuff for a shower.

“Cool. We need to catch up later.” said Harry

“We sure do. Anyways me and Dean are heading to the showers. We’ll see you at breakfast if your gone by the time we get back.” said Seamus.

“Ok. Neville, you wanna join me Ron and Hermione for breakfast?” asked Harry 

“Sure, Just let me get dressed.” said Neville as he quickly changed into his uniform.

“What no shower.” said Ron who was slowly getting dressed.

“I took one last night before bed” said Neville.

“Ah. Hurry up Ron. I’m hungry and I don’t wanna keep Hermione waiting any longer then we need to.” said Harry

“Ok, I’m done anyways.” said Ron as he finished putting his robe on

“Good. Let’s go to the common room, and see if Hermione is there.” said Harry 


	9. McGongall knows the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin and Harry asks McGonagall for help.

Once in the common room Harry Neville and Ron were met with Hermione and even Ginny.

“You guys ready for breakfast?” said Ginny

“Yeah I’m Starving.” said Ron

“We know.” everyone said.

“Jeez no need to gang up on me.” said Ron as he walked towards the portrait.

“Hey wait for us.” said Harry as he ran to catch up with Ron. Harry held the door open for the rest of the crew who was coming out. 

“And I thought chivalry was dead.” said the Fat Lady

As the walked down towards the Great Hall Harry spotted McGongall. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys. I’m going to speak to Mcgonagall now. I can’t wait” said Harry as he ran up to the professor

“Ok good luck. Well see you inside” said Hermione as pushed the rest of the crew towards the Great Hall to give Harry some privacy. 

“Professor McGonagall. May I speak to you in private?” asked Harry

“Mr. Potter. Good to see you.” said Professor McGongall as she turned around to see who had called her name.

“It’s good to see you as well. Could I see you in private before breakfast?” asked Harry

“I’m afraid I can’t. But I can meet you in my classroom after your last class.” said McGonagall sadly 

“I was afraid you’d say that. But I can come by after my charms class.” said Harry a bit disappointedly 

“Now come on. Lets get breakfast. Plus You don’t want Mr. Ron Wesley east all the foos.” said McGongall chuckling to herself .

Both McGonagall and Harry had walked into the Great Hall Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and McGongall  went to the Professors table. 

“So what did she say?” asked Ron

“She wouldn’t speak to me till after class. So i’m going straight to her classroom after charms. Now let me eat. We only have 20 minutes till Defense against the Dark Arts.” said Harry as he ate what he could before they had to head to class. When he was just about done, the plates had just disappeared back to the kitchen. 

“Great, was almost done, and now we have DADA. Hope it goes alright.” said Harry 

“I’m sure it will. We have a new professor this year.” said Hermione 

“Oh yeah I forgot.” said Harry who gathered up his things and began to head to the DADA classroom along with the rest of the third year Gryffindors. When they got there they all found their seats and waited for Professor Lupin to come in. 

“Good morning class. I’m Professor Remus J. Lupin. But Professor Lupin to you. Now I want you to pack up your bags, and follow me.” said Lupin. 

“Where are we going?” asked Ron who did as was asked and followed Lupin to a different room attached to their regular classroom.

“Dose anyone know what a boggart looks like?” said Lupin. 

No one raised their hands, but Hermione

“Yes you in the from name?” asked Lupin

“Hermione Granger sir. And on one really knows. A boggart takes the form of what your most afraid off.” said Hermione 

“Correct. Know I’m going to teach you how to make it look funny. All you have to do is say Riddikulus. Repeat after me. Riddikulus” said Lupin

“Riddikulus” the whole class said

“Very good. Now form a line.” said Lupin

As everyone formed a line Lupin picked the first person there. Which happened to be Neville.

“And you are?” asked Lupin

“Neville Longbottom.” said Neville

“Neville who are you afraid of?” asked Lupin

“Professor Snape.” said Neville softly

“I’m sorry. Speak up?” asked Lupin

“Professor Snape.” said Neville

The class laughed at that

“Yes. Snape scries us all. Don’t tell him I said that. Now I want you to say Riddikulus when you see the boggart. Now what makes you laugh?” said Lupin as he went over to the closet.

“My Grans clothes.’ said Neville

The class laughed once more

“Ok enough. Think you can do this?” asked Lupin

“I guess.” said Neville who was a bit nervous

“Ready?” asked Lupin

“Ready.” said Neville. Lupin opened the door and saw Snape.

“Use the spell.” said Lupin

So he did. Then Snape was wearing Neville’s gran’s clothes. WHich made the whole class laugh yet again.

“Very good. Now who’s next.” said Lupin as he put the boggart back into the closet. 

Ron stepped up.

“Very good. You know what to.” said Lupin

Lupin released the bogart and it turned into a giant spider. 

“Riddikulus” Ron said and the spider had high heels on and kept falling over.

“Nice. Who’s next?” said Lupin

Harry stepped up and was the next.

“Go.” said Lupin, who let the boggart go.

It turned into his cousin Dudley.

“Riddikulus” Harry said it it turned into Dudley wearing his Aunt’s clothes.  

“Ok I think thats enough for now. Well pick this us another day.” said Lupin.

“No fair. I didn’t get to go.” said one student

“Me either.” said another

So the class had left and the golden trio plus neville was left behind gathering their things before heading to their next class. They made their way down to the dungeons for Potions class. As they had in DADA they took their seats. 

“Class turn to page 21. Today were doing a simple cleaning potion. I’ll be writing the ingredients on the board. Who can get theirs perfect may leave and no homework.” said Snape as he took his wand and posted what the class would need.

When everyone got what they needed they began working. Of course this was shared with Slytherin. Both Harry and Draco knew they’d be distracted easily. So they didn’t both to make snide comments to each other which surprised everyone. Well almost everyone. Hermione was the first to finish, which isn’t surprising. She brought her potion to Snape’s desk.

“Very good. Your free to go.” said Snape as he dismissed her

“Good luck. And your almost done.” said Hermione as he passed Ron and Harry’s desk. 

After awhile most everyone had left and Harry and Ron were finished, so they brought their potions to Snape.

“Very good. I’m surprised. Your two are free to go. Keep it up. I see you’ve been studying.” said Snape. 

“Thank you Professor.” said Ron as he made a run for it before Snape changed his name.

“Likewise Professor.” said Harry as he made the same move.

Harry had caught Ron outside just as Draco had come out.

“I see you finished early. Cheated did you?” asked Draco

“No. We finished. And we actual did it right this time.” said Potter

“Well, I.. Uh.. Damn I have nothing to say back.” said Draco as he walked away. 

Since they had time they made their way to Transfiguration. Not much had happened in that class. McGonagall just went over what they would be going over. Harry did made sure they were still on for the meeting. McGongall confirmed that they were. After Transfiguration they had lunch for a few minutes.

“Guys I’m nervous about talking to McGongall. What if she doesn’t want to help.” said Harry who managed to eat a little bit

“I’m sure she will.” said Hermione who squeezed Harrys hand for reassurance. 

“Yeah she see you as a son.” said Ron as he pushed his second plate away. 

“Yeah I’m sure your right. Shall we be going?” said Harry as he got up

“Sure.” said Hermione as she got up and followed Harry.

“Are you coming Ron?” said Harry

“Yeah.” said Ron as he came up behind them.

They made their way towards Charms which was another uneventful class. Flitwick just went over some of the spells they have learned over the past two years. And then the time came for Harry’s meeting with McGonagall. 

“Guys I’ll meet you back in the common room.” said Harry as he walked back to McGonagall’s classroom

“Good luck Harry.” said Ron and Hermione as they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. 

Harry made his way to the classroom and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” said McGonagall 

Harry walked in and found McGonagall at her desk.

“Ah yes Harry. You wanted to talk?” said McGongall as she put her pen down

“Yes. I was wondering if you could help me with something?” said Harry

“I’m pretty sure I can. What is it?” said McGonagall

“I was wondering, if you’d be able to help me get Draco alone. I want to ask him something.” said Harry 

“Is it to ask him out? If so then yes.” said McGonagall. 


	10. A Note from Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's classes continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

“But how did you know?” asked Harry shocked

“Well it’s obvious. Plus I over head you talking with Mr. Weasley and Mss. Granger about it. When would you like to do this?” said Professor McGonagall. 

“I want to do it before we go to hogsmeade.” said Harry

“Well we don’t go till the second week of October. So why not three week form now?” asked McGonagall who was now eager to get them together. 

“Sure. If we need do it earlier could we?” said Harry who kind of wanted to get it over with

“Sure, Just let me know when if need be. Now head back to your dorm before it gets to late. I’m sure your friend would like to know what happened.” said McGonagall. 

“Yes ma’am, and thank you for the help.” said Harry as he got up to exit her classroom

“Your welcome. Now go.” said McGonagall

Harry ran up the stairs and almost stepped on the trick step. He luckily missed it. Once he was outside the portrait he spoke the password and the Fat Lady opened. Harry walk in and saw the bushy hair of Hermione in a chair with a book and Ron playing wizards chess by himself. The common room was pretty much empty. Either people were still in class or hanging out somewhere in the castle.

“There you are. What did Professor McGonagall say?” asked Hermione as she looked up from her book for the first time.  

“She said yes. She suggested three weeks from now, or sooner if I choose to.” said Harry

“Thats good mate. Wanna play a quick game?” said Ron

“No. But I do want dinner. You guys wanna come?” asked Harry

“Sure.” said Ron

“Hermione? You coming?” asked Harry as he helped Ron up off the floor

“Sure why not. I can finish this reading tomorrow.” said Hermione as she sat the book down and joined her two best friends.

The Golden Trio made their way down to the Great Hall. They all grabbed there seats at the Gryffindor table. 

“Whats for dinner?” asked Ron

“What we usually have. Depends on what the house elves serve.” said Hermione rolling her eyes

After they sat the plates had appeared the dinner was ready to eat. Ron as usually was stacking his plate, Hermione had a book which isn’t surprising, and Harry was just in la la land. He couldn’t get Draco out of his mind. After a while Harry was stuffed and told his friends he’d see them back at the tower. He wanted to walk around and clear his head. 

So Harry walked up to the sixth floor and was walking around the halls when he heard a odd noise. So he stopped.

“Odd. I thought I heard the walls move. But that can’t be true. But than again it’s Hogwarts.” Harry thought to himself

Harry had decided to continue walking when he heard it again. So he turned around and to his surprise he found a door. So being the curious boy he was. Harry went to it to look inside.

What he found was odd.

“Where did this come from?” thought Harry. So he explored the room. What he found on the wall was this, _‘heredis est locus Gryffindor’._ As Harry stepped close he saw a translation under the latin. The Heir of Gryffindor. Odd I’ve never see this room before. Maybe Hermione would know. No he figured he’d keep it a secret for now. Maybe Dumbledore would know. He can trust him. Harry had figured he make his way back to the tower. He also felt a pull towards this room and didn’t want to leave. But he didn’t want his friends to come looking for him. So he left and make sure no one was looking before he exited the room. Harry once again ran up the stairs and was at the portrait hole. 

“Pig Snout.” said Harry to the Fat Lady

“You may enter lover boy.” Said the Fat Lady

“Excuse me?” asked Harry

“Oh nothing. Get in before I decide to lock you out.” said the Fat lady.

So Harry walked in to find only Hermione. Ron must have went to bed.

“Hey Hermione what are you reading?” asked Harry as he sat down next to her

“Hogwarts A History.” said Hermione not bothering to look up from the book

“But haven’t you read it already?” said Harry

“Yes I have.” said Hermione

Harry just rolled his eyes, he was thinking about telling Hermione about the secret room. She knows just about everything about Hogwarts. But he thought better to ask Dumbledore. Maybe when he see McGonagall again He’ll ask her the password to Dumbledores office. Just then the portrait opened and none other then McGonagall herself came in.

“Ah Mr. Potter there you are. Here this is from Dumbledore. He wants to see you tomorrow at 2PM.” said  McGonagall

“Thank you Professor, but I have Care of Magical Creatures at that time.” said Harry

“It’s been taken care of. Also the password is on the note. Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger.” said McGongall as she exited the common room to head to her chambers for the night before either of them good respond. 

“What dose the not say?” asked Hermione as she put the book down

Harry opened the note and read aloud

“Harry come to my office at 2 tomorrow. the password is, Sherbet lemon. signed A. Dumbledore. It just says to come to his office. I wonder what I did wrong. It’s only been 2 days into the term.” said Harry

“I don’t know. Maybe you could ask him about Snuffles.” said Hermione as she returned to her book 

“Maybe. Anyways I’m gonna head to bed. See you in the morning Hermione.” said Harry as he patted her shoulder before going up the stairs to his dorm room.

The next morning was the same as the previous. Harry showered then meet his friends in the common room before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

“So what do we have today?” asked Ron

“Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, which I won’t be there for. Dumbledore has requested to see me. SO can one for you takes notes for me?” asked Harry 

“Sure Harry I will. Knowing Ronald here, he won’t even bother to take them for himself. 

“Hey that isn’t true.” said Ron

“Yes it is.” Harry and Hermione said in unison, the began to laugh together

“Come on, let’s finish. I don’t want to be late.” said Harry as he finished what he could before grabbing his bag and making his way towards the north tower. 

“Harry wait.” said Hermione

“What?” said Harry

“Just wait for us. Whats your hurry? I’ve heard that the professor is a whack job.” said Hermione 

“How so?” asked Ron

“Well, she.. I.. I don’t know. I’ve just heard stories.” said Hermione

“I’ll guess we find out.” said Harry as they began to climb the many stairs before getting to the north tower. Once there they took a break.

“Who knew how many stairs it would take to get here. How many steps was that.” asked Ron huffing and puffing trying to catch  his breath.

“At least 2,251. I counted when we were coming up.” said Neville

“Neville why would you do that? and where did you come from?” asked Ron

“I’ve been here for a few minutes. And I was bored so why not count the steps. “ said Neville shrugging his shoulders

“Oh look, a ladder, better that leads to the classroom.” said Harry

“More steps?” asked Ron

“It’s  a ladder. It’ll be fine.” said Hermione

So the Golden Trio plus Neville went up the ladder and opened the hatch to revel a smokey  and hot room.

“Why is it o hot?” asked Harry

“Well for one she has the fireplace going, and all the windows shut, and heat rises to the highest point.” said Hermione

“Oh. Well were do we sit? All I see are these big pillow things in front of the tables.” said Ron who poked one to see if it’s safe to sit in

“I’m guessing we sit down in them.” said Harry as he choose the table by the window with three bean bag like chairs and sat down. Ron and Hermione joined shortly after. After awhile the rest of Gryffindor house showed up and took their seats. 

“Welcome to the art of Divination. I’m Professor Trelawney. Today I’ll be going over what we will be learning.” said Trelawney as she walked around the room and bumped into her own desk. Which caused a few giggles to erupt from some. Others had stayed quiet. When she found her desk, she sat down and fixed herself a cup of tea.

“In this class we’ll be learning about reading tea leaves, crystal balls, reading the stars and hopefully making a star chart to use during this term. 

  “This class sounds easy.” said Ron

“I don’t know. I see her to be a fraud, but I’m going to give her a chance.” said Hermione

“I think that is good for you Hermione.” said Harry who felt the same-thing but maybe he could learn something. 

As the class went on and it seemed like it would never end. Then the bell rang signaling it was time for a break or another class

The Golden Trio had gathered their things and didn’t know what they wanted to. Ron wanted food, Hermione wanted to study and Harry wanted both. So they did both. They headed back to the Gryffindor common room to study and munch on snacks. Both Hermione and Ron were curious about what Dumbledore wanted with Harry. To Harry’s annoyance they asked him questions. 

“So what do you think Dumbledore would want?” asked Ron

“Probably just see how I am. How the Dursley's are treating me. The usually stuff.” said Harry as he put his potions work away.

“Seems like the usual questions.” said Hermione as she was studying for muggle studies. 

“Also I want to ask him about Snuffles. I want to know when I am able to move in with him. I can’t stand living with my Aunt and Uncle anymore. They literally make me doing everything in that house.” said Harry

“We know. We’ve gotten your letters about them before. Plus you never know. Dumbledore might let you go their or back to my place.” said Ron as he nudged Harry. 

“He could. Don’t you guys have class in 15?” asked Harry who looked at the clock in the common room

“Shoot we do. Ron we must go now.” said Hermione as she scrambled to put everything back in her bag

“Hermione what’s the rush?” asked Ron

“I don’t wanna be late. Besides we don’t know who’s teaching the class.” said Hermione

“Ok give me 2 minutes to get ready.” said Ron 

“No time. Just leave it. I’m sure Harry can out it in your room before he leaves.” said Hermione as she pulled Ron through the doorway and down towards the quidditch pitch. Harry did as suggested before he too left. But instead of going to class he was heading to Dumbledore’s office. 


	11. A talk with Dumbledore and Secret's Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks with Dumbledore. Hermione let's a secret out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Might not be able to post for awhile with school starting soon. Also check out my other story if you haven't already.

Harry had made his way towards the eagle and spoke the password to gain access to the room above. the eagle moved aside and the stairs appeared. Harry hopped onto one and was carried to the door to the office. Once there he knocked waiting for a answer. 

“Come in.” said Dumbledore from his desk. 

Harry made his way into the seemingly big office. Every time he comes in here it seems to get bigger and bigger. 

“Afternoon Harry.” said Dumbledore

“Afternoon Professor. You wanted to see me?” said Harry as he sat down in front if the desk

“Yes I did. But before we get to that. How are things going so far? I know its only the second day of classes.” said Dumbledore as he walked around the desk and sat on the front of it. 

“Classes are going ok.” said Harry

“Good. So I called you here because we need to talk.” said Dumbledore who didn’t want to have this talk. but knew he had to mention it.

“Ok.” said Harry who was know thinking that he had someone had gotten into trouble. 

“No Your not in trouble. But its related to that subject.” said Dumbledore who read Harry’s mind

“Ok. Continue.” said Harry with sighed a relief

“You need tot try to stay out of trouble. Only if you want to live with Sirius. I’ve had the same talk with him. Were close to having a trial set to clear his name. Hopefully soon he’ll be a free man.” said Dumbledore 

“But I don’t look for trouble. It usually finds me.” said Harry with a chuckle

“I know. I’m just letting you know. Sirius agree with me. Like i said before. I also had the same talk with him.” said Dumbledore.

“Ok I understand. Professor? Can I ask you something?” said Harry who knew he could trust Dumbledore this secret

“Of course Harry.” said Dumbledore who sat back down at his desk 

“I was walking around the sixth floor last night, and this room suddenly appeared out of now where. So I went in to check it out and these words were written in latin about the door. Bust as I steeped closer it’s like it knew I didn’t read latin and it translated them into english. The Heir of Gryffindor.” said Harry 

“Harry my boy. You found the room of Godric Gryffindor. Only the heir of Gryffindor can find it. I’m impressed.” said Dumbledore amazed 

“I’m the heir of Gryffindor? Are you sure?” asked Harry

“I’m sure. Legend has it that Godric himself built a secret room. Like Slytherin did with the Chamber of Secrets. He closed it of from the rest of the founders and the school. He vowed that on day it would open to his heir. Also I know of your crush with a Mr. Malfoy. Hope it all goes well when you tell him.” said Dumbledore 

“How did you know?” asked Harry surprised 

“Well I’m Dumbledore. I know everything. Plus Professor McGonagall told me.” said Dumbledore

“Im some how not surprised. You two are very close. and both care about me.” said Harry as he got up and hugged Dumbledore.

Dumbledore returned the favor. 

“We do. No had back to your dorm room. I’m giving you the rest of the day off. If any professors stops you . You let me know. I’ll deal with them.” said Dumbledore as he let go of Harry

“I’m only missing one class to be here. But thank you.” said Harry as he let go and started to make his way towards the door when Dumbledore stopped him.

“Oh and Harry. Remember what I said. and Good luck.” said Dumbledore

“I will. No trouble for me. and thanks you. Also please keep me posted about Sirius.” said Harry before he exited the office to make his way back to the common room of Gryffindor tower. 

Harry was walking up the stairs when he heard his name being called. Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione running to catch up with him.

“Harry. There you are. How did it go with Dumbledore?” asked Hermione as she pushed her bushy hair back.

“It went well. There’s somethings I need to tell you. But not here. We need a quiet place.” said Harry

“There’s always the first floor girl’s lavatory.” said Ron

“No. I don’t wanna anyone to hear, and that includes ghost.” said Harry.

“I know where we can go.” said Hermione

“Where?” asked both boys

“Follow me.” said Hermione as she climbed the stairs towards the third floor. Hermione knew of a secret room there where know one would knew there they. 

When Harry realized where they were going he stopped.

“Hermione. We can’t be up here.” said Harry as they stopped in front of the entrance to the third floor corridor.

“I know. But I have permission to use a room up here.” said Hermione who looked around to make sure no one was looking before she opened the door to the third floor corridor. 

“What are you talking about.” said Ron

“Just follow me. I’ll explain soon.” said Hermione as he held the door open. Both boys went in, and Hermione made sure no one was looking and closed the door. After a few minutes of walking Hermione stoped in front of a dusty looking door. 

“Hermione what is this place?” asked Ron as he stepped up to the door

“This is a secret room where I come to study sometimes, or to unwind.” said Hermione as she pulled her wand out and tapped the door three times. After the third time it opened.

“Wow.” said Harry

“I know. It’s a spell that keeps the dust on it incase I’m ever followed and someone looks around, it’ll look like the door hasn’t been opened in years. Only this spell will work. I’ve tried alohomora once and it doesn’t work. Now please come in.” said Hermione as he stepped over the threshold followed by Ron and Hermione. 

“I see I’m not the only one with a secret room. Who gave you permission to use this room?” asked Harry as he sat down on one the chairs by the fireplace. 

“Believe it or not, Dumbledore did. He didn’t tell me directly. Professor McGonagall told me about the room. She thought I might want a room to go and hide away in. I’m allowed to use it until I graduate Hogwarts.” said Hermione 

“Thats cool. So Harry what is the news?” asked Ron as he yo sat down

“Well. I need to stay out of trouble if I want to live with Sirius. Dumbledore said he was close to proving that Sirius is innocent.” said Harry 

“Thats good.” said Hermione

“Wait there is more. Apparently I’m the heir of Gryffindor. I was walked around the sixth floor when a room appeared out of no where. So I brought it up to Dumbledore. He said that only a heir would be able to find it.” said Harry. 

“I’m not surprised.” said Hermione

“Your not?”said Ron

“No. The sword appeared to Harry when he needed it.” said Hermione  

“But the sword comes to anyone who truly needs it.” said Ron

“I know. But I also read that it will come to the Heir when he’s in dire help.” said Hermione

“Let me guess, Hogwarts a history told you.” said Harry

“Actual no. This place has books on each founder and their history.” said Hermione

“Of course it dose. So when can we see this place.” said Ron who wanted to leave this creepy place 

“Maybe later after dinner. Also Dumbledore knows about my crush on Draco. Professor McGonagall told him.” said Harry

“Isn’t that a breech of your privacy?” asked Hermione

“I guess. But also remember Dumbledore knows everything anyways. Now I say we leave. I’m getting hungry.” said Harry as he got up and made his way to the door.

“Wait. Not that way. I discovered a secret passage.” said Hermione as she went to a bookshelves and pulled one of the books and it slid open.

“Bloody hell that’s amazing. Where dose it lead to.” said Ron

“It brings you to right by the staircases. We just got to make sure no one is around when we reach the other end.” said Hermione as she went into the passageway. Harry and Ron followed close behind not wanting to get separated in the dark. 

“How come you don’t have your wand out?” asked Ron

“Because this leads to a portrait and I don’t want to be caught. The only people who know about this passageway are Dumbledore, McGonagall and the three of us. And I want to keep it that way” said Hermione 

Harry Ron and Hermione reach the portrait which had a small opening in it so they can see if anyone was around before they were able to get out. When the close was clear the trio exited and quickly made there way towards the Great Hall for dinner before all the food was gone.

When they entered no one paid them any mind, since some were still entering after they came in. Plus not everyone came down when it was dinner time anyways.

“That was cool. Do you think we could use it?” said Ron

“I don’t see why not. Plus it could be our little hangout. Were we can talk without worrying that someone will over hear us.” said Hermione who liked the idea and was glad that she showed them. She hated to keep secret’s from her two best friends. 

“Cool.” said Ron before he stuffed food into his mouth

“I don’t get how your always hungry.” said Harry 

“I just am.” said Ron

“Git.” said Harry as he returned to his meal of turkey and mashed potatoes. 

Once dinner was done, the trio lingered in the halls a bit. They didn’t want to have eyes looking towards them when they made their way towards the sixth floor. 

“So are we going to see this room or not?” asked Ron

“In a bit. I don’t want to be followed.” said Harry 

“Ok. Well most people are gone. So let’s go.” said Hermione

“Fine.” said Harry

So off they went towards the sixth floor. They checked both directions and made sure it was clear before they turned left. Harry could feel the pull. He knew thery were close.

“We’re almost there. I can feel the room pulling me.” said Harry


	12. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's a gift from the Weasley Twins.

“Are we there yet?” asked Ron

“Yeah were here.” said Harry as he went over to the spot on the wall where the door would appear.

“Harry, there’s nothing there.” said Hermione as she came to stand besides Harry

But after she said that a door slowly started to appear out of thin away.

“Bloody hell.” said Ron as he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I know. Pretty cool right and only I can get access to it.” said Harry as he stepped to open the now solid door.

Once opened Harry lead Ron and Hermione inside.

“This is nice. Have you looked around at all?” asked Hermione as she immediately went for the bookshelves. 

“No. Dinner was almost over before I could, but I did notice that there was a bedroom and it’s only bathroom. When I first came in all the doors were open. It seemed to be showing me where I could stay if I wanted some alone with or with Draco.” said Harry who had some ideas to utilize this space.

“That’s an idea. It seems like there is a whole lot of information on Godric Gryffindor and spell books upon spell books.” said Hermione as she was already seated in a chair with a book in her lap.

“Yeah I noticed that to when I came in. Now Let’s talk about the plan one more time.” said Harry

“Ok.” said Ron

“So we now McGonagall is on board. How do we make sure that Draco will fall for it? I’m sure he’ll get suspicious of her asking hime to do something.” said Harry as he paced the floor.  

“Well, we could have her write a letter to Snape asking to burrow Draco if he’s in class, or just pull him from the halls. I’m sure he would help.” said Ron as he was admiring the chess board in the corner of the room  

“Maybe. Also I’m thinking we do this soon.” said Harry

“How soon?” asked Hermione who didn’t bother to look up from the book she was reading.

“Tomorrow. I can’t stand waiting.” said Harry

“Are you sure? We need to clear it by McGonagall.” said Ron as he looked up. Even Hermione looked up from her book.

“I’m sure. I wanna do it tomorrow. I’ll speak to McGonagall before breakfast again.” said Harry

“Good think tomorrow is Saturday. So pulling him from class isn’t a issue. Just trying to find the right moment.” said Hermione

“I’ll speak to McGonagall. She’ll have a better idea of time. Now let’s head back to the common room before Flitch or anyone else catches us.” said Harry

“Agreed.” said Hermione and Ron.

Both of them didn’t want to leave. Nor did Harry. But they knew without his cloak, they wouldn’t be able to sneak around. So they made their way to the tower. When they got there it was pretty late, so they all said their goodnights and each head to bed. Harry who thought he would sleep didn’t He kept waking up every hour. He probably guessed he was nervous about seeing Draco and telling him his feelings. 

The next morning Harry was the first up again. So he figured he take a hot relaxing shower. Harry got out of bed grabbed his shower caddy and a wrapped himself in a towel and made his way towards the shower room. When he got there he was relieved to be alone. No Wesley twins to tease him. Harry went to a stall and turned on the hot water as high as he could take it. He stepped in and let the water cascade down his body feeling his muscles relax and everything leaving his head for a few minutes. But he knew he’d have to come back to reality. Once the water started to get cold Harry got out and dried off. He made his wake back towards the dorm and to his surprise find that everyone was awake. 

“Morning Harry.” said Seamus. 

“Morning. When did you guys all get up?” asked Harry as he went to his closet to get dressed. 

“A little bit ago. We thought you went to breakfast without us.” said Ron. 

“No. I went to take a shower, but here up and get dressed Ron. We have that thing to do.” said Harry hoping Ron would catch on to what Harry was saying

“What thing?” asked Ron

“The thing with Hermione. Plus I’m getting hungry.” said Harry knowing that food would make Ron go faster

“Ok, Give me 4 minutes. Go down to the common room. I think Hermione is there waiting.” said Ron as he stripped out of his pjs and began to get dressed

Harry had to quickly look away. He couldn’t keep looking at his best friend like that anymore. Plus he loved Draco and couldn’t wait for their plan to go into action. 

Harry left the dorm room, and found Hermione and Ginny in the common room.

“Morning Harry, Where is Ron?” asked Hermione

“He’s getting dressed. He said to give him 4 minutes.” said Harry

“More like 10.” said Ginny

“He dose take a long time.” said Harry

“Do not. Now let’s go. I want food.” said Ron as he made his towards the door

“Do you remember that it’s Saturday. Breakfast isn’t served till 8. Plus we need to find McGonagall.” said Hermione as she got up and drag Ron back to the couches.

“What are you doing? I want food.” said Ron

“Ronald, the great hall doesn’t serve food till 8. It’s only 7:15. Plus we need to find McGonagall.” said Ginny who knew about the plan and was willing to help the gang anyway she could. 

“Well I think she would be in her office. I can go look.” said Harry as he started to get up.

“Hey Harry.” said Fred

“Come here for  a minute.” said George  

The twins were on the staircase hearing what the gang was saying. They figured Harry’s needs were much grater then theres. So Harry got up and walked to to where the twins were.

“What’s up guys?” asked Harry who came into the stair well to speak to the guys

“We have something for you.” said Fred

“Hard to give up, but it seems like your needs are grater.” said George as he handed Harry the Marauders Map. 

“What is this rubbish? Spare bit of parchment? asked Harry 

“A spare bit of parchment?” said George 

“This paper has saved us plenty of times. tap it with your wand and say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” said Fred

“Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauders Map. Is this Hogwarts?” said Harry as he read the map

“It is. It shows you everyone in the castle and what there doing every time of every day.” said Fred

“Also mischief managed ay that and tap your wand. if not then anyone can read it.” said George.

“Now go. I bet the gang is waiting.” said Fred

Harry thanked the twins as they went back to their room to finish getting dressed, and Harry want back to the gang

“What did they want.” said Ginny knowing what it was. She had convinced the twins to give it to Harry.

“Let’s go somewhere to talk. The walls have ears. Come on. I know where we can go.” said Harry as he began to walk towards the door.

“Where are we going?” asked Ron 

“To the room Harry showed us yesterday I’m assuming.” said Hermione who caught on. 

“Oh ok. Then can we get food?” said Ron

“Yes Ron. We can get food after we talk. Now hurry up. Ginny you can come to.” said Harry

“Thanks.” said Ginny who liked to be included in what was going on. She grew attached to Hermione and Harry. They were like her siblings. 

The three of them followed Harry to his room. He thought of going to Hermione’s room. But he thought she didn’t want anyone else to know besides the two of them. When the reached the door, and Harry opened it, he ushered the three into and made sure no one was looking before he himself went it and felt the door disappear on the other side of the wall. Odd he didn’t feel that before. Maybe there was a book about this room somewhere.

“So what did the twins want?” asked Hermione

“They gave me this.” said Harry as he pulled the map out

“A spare bit of parchment?” asked Ron

Harry taped it and spoke the words to active it.

“Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauders Map.” said Hermione who read the title as he slowly appeared

“Is that Hogwarts?” asked Ron

“Yup, and there is Dumbledore in his office pacing. It shows everyone on the grounds and what their doing everyday.” said Harry

“Your not going to keep it are you?” asked Hermione

“Of course I am. It belong to my father.” said Harry

“How do you know?” asked Ginny

“Sirius told me about all the adventures he had with my father and his friends. He told me they invited a map that showed him the grounds and it also showed them all the secret passages and their passwords.” said Harry 

“Cool. So food?” asked Ron

“First let me find McGonagall.” said Harry as he began to search the map. 

“Found her. She’s in her office. Let’s go.” said Hermione

“Food.” said Ron

“Fine. Hermione and I will go, and you can Ginny can go get food if you want.” said Harry as he closed the map and said the spell to deactivate it and put it into his pocket.


End file.
